List of Sim Brother 2014 Housemates
The fifth edition of the online reality series Sim Brother features a total of 12 Housemates, and aired in the summer of 2014. Alexia She entered on Day 1. She was nominated in Weeks 2 and 6. She was the 9th and final person to be evicted on Day 49 with 37.95% of the vote to evict. Celia She entered on Day 1. She was nominated in Weeks 2, 5, and 6. She became the runner-up on Day 50 with 45.50% of the vote to win. Chase He entered on Day 1. He is Tara's brother. He was removed from the house on Day 8 after Ivy's eviction due to his in-game sim dying. Derek He entered on Day 1. He is returning from the Third teen series (t3). He was nominated in Week 4. He became the winner on Day 50 with 55.50% of the vote to win. Frankie He entered on Day 1. He was voted by the public to be automatically nominated until the final eviction on Day 49. He became the 5th person to be evicted on Day 22 with 4 votes to evict from his fellow housemates due to Week 3 being 'All-Out' week. Ivy She entered on Day 1. She was nominated by Nicola as a result of failing her mission. She became the second person to be evicted on Day 8 with 55.56% of the vote to evict (out of 3). Kaitlin She entered on Day 1. She was nominated in Weeks 2, 3, and 4. She was the 6th person to be evicted on Day 29 with 32.88% of the vote to evict. Nicola She entered on Day 1. She was given a staged fight secret mission to complete with Tara. Without talking to Tara first and fighting about Chase accidentally getting drunk, she not only received her first strike; she failed her mission, which automatically nominated the both of them. She also became the sole nominator for Week 1. She nominated Ivy and Patrick, respectively. On Day 12, she was nominated by her fellow housemates. She was evicted as a result of Zane D. becoming an extra nominee while voting to evict a nominee and replacing them. Patrick He entered on Day 1. He was nominated by Nicola as a result of failing her mission. He became the first person to be evicted on Day 6 with 41.67% of the vote to evict (out of 4). Tara She entered on Day 1. She is Chase's sister. She was involved in Nicola's mission. She in-fact was not consulted with before the fight. Unknowingly until the evening of Day 2, she was nominated by Sim Brother alongside Nicola and her 2 nominees Ivy and Patrick. She was nominated in Weeks 1, 3, 4, and 5. She was the 8th person evicted on Day 43 with 25.97% of the vote to evict. Zane D. He entered on Day 1. He was chosen by the public to be an extra nominee replacing a nominee he had to automatically evict from the house. He chose Nicola. He ultimately became the 4th to be evicted on Day 15 with 72.90% of the vote to evict. Zane M. He entered on Day 1. He was nominated in Weeks 4 and 5. He became the 7th person to be evicted from the house on Day 36 with 42.00% of the vote to evict.